


Set!

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Set!

Severus watched the Weasley boy enter the bathroom and followed him inside. He entered and spotted the red head in the first stall. His cock swelled and Severus opened his jeans.

Ron pushed his jeans down when he felt warm hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks. He gasped when a finger entered him, stretching him.

“Come prepared?” Severus said, snickering when Ron pushed back.

Severus rubbed his cock with his pre-come and entered the young man slowly until he was seated balls deep. He groaned when Ron squeezed his muscles and stood still.

Ron placed his hands on the wall and began squeezing Severus and himself towards their orgasm. He used his muscles by strongly squeezing the cock from the inside out. Ron had practised this on his fingers and he needed to concentrate.

Severus’ eyes crossed when Ron started tightening his hold on his cock. He couldn’t stop doing nothing and began pushing short and fast thrusts, trying to rub Ron’s prostate with each thrust.

Ron felt himself grown nearer to his orgasm and fisted his cock. He mewled when he climaxed, shooting his semen over his hand.

Severus followed quickly, filling the red head with his semen. As he pulled out, he gave his cock a hard squeeze before dressing himself without cleaning. Sometimes, he needed to feel he just fucked.

Ron did the same, but tightened his hole to keep the semen inside. He quickly dressed himself, stopping the squeezing and sighed as he felt the semen leaving his hole, wetting his jeans. He couldn’t care less as he walked back to the dorm.


End file.
